Final Countdown
by Blazing Eternal
Summary: The Continent of Elibe...a peaceful place where knights and nobles exist. But...all is not as peaceful as it seems! With bandits, dark wizards, dark knights, and just about anything you can think of...the journey those chosen by the Eight Saviors of Light are about to fight with their entire being! But...with the sons and daughter of the villain...do they have a chance of winning?


Final Countdown

Disclaimer: Do not own Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken/Blazing Sword. I only own Rekka no Ken, Fuuin no Tsurugi, and Seima no Kouseki...AKA Fire Emblem, Sword of Seals, and Sacred Stones respectively

Chapter Takes Place In: Chapter 26: Battle before Dawn

Chapter I: Realigning with Old Friends

* * *

"So...you've made it this far Ravyn?" Ursula said as her horse nickered. I don't want to do this...out of all of the Black Fang, besides Jaffar, Linus, Lloyd, Brendan, and Nino...I enjoy Ursula's company the most.

"Ursula...do we really have to fight?" I asked fearing the worst...and a single word and nod from her confirmed my suspicions...I had to kill my friend...my mentor...damn you Father...DAMN YOU!

"Ravynest...you know the law of the Fang...we have to fight." Ursula said as she almost shakily opened her Elfire tome and I unsheathed my Ice Brand, my magic sword imbued with the properties of the Fimbulvetr tome. As the tip of the blade exit the sheath there was a slight almost shing-like sound. My blade had become covered with a thick sheet of spiked ice. As Ursula began chanting the spell to call upon the Elfire, I heard rushed steps. As I closed my eyes and gripped the hilt of the sword I then began to remember the times I had with Ursula. When I was first given training by her, under the command of Mother...to when I actually used my first spell, the Fire spell, how happy she was and how excited I was, glad I could use magic along with swords, lances, and bows...for some reason, I just couldn't use axes, and I don't know why...the next memory my mind came to, was when Ursula had gave me the tome for the Fimbulvetr tome...and then how quickly I mastered that...then, the accident happened...Mother had warped me to Sacae, after Father had gone under the influence of Ereshkigal, the ultimate tome of darkness...everything happened...because of that tome. I then went back to reality hearing the call of the finished spell.

"Elfire!" Ursula shouted as the amazingly hot ball of fire appeared above her and shot at me. My blade glowed blue and I swung it upwards creating a wall of ice infront of me. I then began chanting the spell to Fimbulvetr. Once I finished the blade was a dark blue...if Ursula was going to die...it would be a painless death...and I hoped, that decapitation...was painless. The presence of Death, the Reaper, the referee for this battle was felt by everyone. He was also playing an anthem...an anthem of war, and battle. Soon enough though, that anthem, would become a dirge. Then as we charged at each other we heard a loud shot of stop. I turned and gasped.

"Nino! Get out of here!" I said as she shook her head tears beginning to drip.

"No! I'm not going to stand here, and watch someone I care about, kill someone he cares about!" Nino said with finality shocking Ursula.

"Nino..."I said as Ursula closed her eyes. She then dismounted her horse and walked over to me. Then...she hugged me. I opened my eyes and looked up some. Sure enough she had her eyes closed and a tear was dripping from her right eye. Nino...was right. Nobody wanted to watch someone who cares about a person, fight to the death. Death also had left the battlefield...but not with someone...but with something...emotion. Death had also taken the feelings of hatred, and had turned it into kindness...pure niceness...anything that showed positive emotion. Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn had caught up to our locations and said nothing. Eliwood only smiled, Hector raised an eyebrow, and Lyn had closed her eyes giving the best smile she could. Once more, had mine and Ursula's paths realigned...Fate seemed to want us together...and I don't mind it one bit.

**Chapter 1 End**

Yes, I know! Another Fire Emblem fic! And the main character finally has a different name! Anyways...as you've noticed, I've truely cut down on my fanfics...so any I haven't completed...and probably WILL NOT complete, have been taken down...so yeah, and if you're like me, and like reading fanfics of different types, the reason I have not updated Into a Brand New World for a bit, is because of school...though I'm making good grades, which is VERY good...school is also seeming to hold me back some...and I've also had some other fanfic ideas...like a Yugioh 5D's one...a Metal Gear Solid fanfic...a Final Fantasy III, IV, and VII fanfic...along with some others...so be on the look-out for them too everyone!


End file.
